Reflections
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Josh stumbles onto a mirrored version of his own world and joins forces with Tekcor and his friends to fight against the villainous Doctor Namgge. Can Josh find his way back home or will he be trapped on Suibom for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Josh was brushing his teeth when he saw the glass of the mirror ripple like water. He put his hand to the glass and fell right through, his right shoe the only piece of evidence he had gone missing.

"Hey, Josh. Are you still in there," Manik asked from outside. He waited for an answer but got none.

"Josh? Josh? You in there? Josh?" Manik then decided to find out whether or not Josh was still in here his way. He made himself transparent, walked right through the door, and saw Josh's right shoe on the floor.

"That's weird. Josh always wears both shoes. Unless...," Manik started before he heard Josh calling out to him.

"Manik, get me outta here, dude. You gotta get me outta here. Please. Help," Josh said.

"OK. I'll see if I could get Rocket to help."

"You do that. I'll be hanging here, I guess." Manik ran over to Castle Acorn to see if Rocket could help rescue Josh. He searched the whole castle and stopped when he heard Rocket and Sally talking.

"That makes twelve disappearances in the last three days," Rocket said.

"I don't know what's going on. People are just disappearing. It's like they're just going into another world," Sally said.

"And I'm sure Manik has something to add. You can come out now if you have something to say." Manik came out of hiding after he had been found out.

"How'd you know I was here," Manik asked.

"You have to get up pretty early to pull one over on me," Rocket said.

"Well, you better add one more to the list of disappearances." Manik then put Josh's shoe on the table for Rocket and Sally to see.

"Josh is gone like everyone else that's disappeared. I know you won't believe me, but I think there's a world beyond ours. A mirror world. That's where they're all going. They've sent themselves into that same world. I know that now because of Jo's shoe," Manik said. Rocket then took a second look at the reports of the disappearances.

"Actually, it says here that were mirrors at all the sites of the disappearances. You may be right, Manik, but the only way to know is to go there ourselves. Sally, you get Antoine and Sonic. We're going on an adventure."

"I'm on it. We'll find those missing people." Sally then walked out of the room so she could find Sonic and Antoine, leaving Manik and Rocket to themselves.

"I guess I'm not going with you."

"No, I'm afraid not. You may have found evidence of Josh disappearing, but you need to stay here. I'm sorry, Manik," Rocket said before leaving the room.

* * *

Josh was just coming to after being knocked out cold. He was captured and brought to an unknown building. He looked around and saw twelve other Mobians in the room with him. He asked one of them if they knew where he was.

"I'm not sure myself. All I know is I've been here for two days. Nothing's come up since then," he answered. Seconds later, three SWAT Bots came into the room and grabbed three of the Mobians. Seconds later, Josh and the other Mobians were all in glass tubes. A second later, a man looking exactly like Eggman came into the room. The only difference was that his outfit was inversed. Instead of it being red on white like Eggman, it was white on red. The man's name was Doctor Namgge, the mirror double of Doctor Eggman.

"So, my robots were successful in getting some test subjects. Marvelous," he said.

"Who are you and what do you want with us," Josh asked.

"Well, that's easy. All I need is your energy for my operations. Then I can take over Wen Siloportobom. My conquest is ensured."

"Something's up. Wen Siloportobom? Sounds a lot like New Mobotropolis. Either I've gone completely insane or I'm in a mirror world that's almost like my own world."

"Now to power up my machine," Namgee said before the air vents closed and a KO Grenade was thrown into the room. He was knocked out on the spot as the gas hissed out of the grenade. Luckily, Josh and the other Mobians were behind glass and didn't feel the effects of the grenade. Seconds later, a hedgehog wearing a gas mask came into the room.

"Everyone alright? Nobody hurt," he asked.

"No. We're cool. No one was hurt," Josh said.

"Great." The hedgehog then pulled out a walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Cinos, they're all okay. Tell Sliat to re-open the vents so the gas can flow out of the room," he spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"I'm on it," the voice on the other end said. Moments later, the air vents opened and the gas slowly seeped out of the room. The hedgehog took his gas mask and Josh was stunned at who was under the mask.

"What?"

**Who is the stranger that just saved the lives of Josh and the other Mobians? Will Josh be able to escape the mirror world? Find out in the next chapter of Mirror, Mirror.**


	2. Chapter 2

"No way," Josh said as the stranger revealed himself to be a hedgehog with red and white fur, red quills, and black eyes. His name was Tekcor the Hedgehog, the mirror double of Rocket the Hedgehog.

"Kid, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said.

"Sorry. You look just like someone I know back home."

"I'm sure I do. Now stand back and cover your ears 'cause it's about to get loud." Josh and the others did as Tekcor said and covered their ears before he pulled out another grenade and a pair of headphones. Tekcor put the headphones on before pressing a button on the top of the grenade. The grenade then emitted a blast of sound so powerful it shattered the glass. Tekcor threw the grenade aside and pulled off his headphones.

"All right. You're free. Let's go," Tekcor said as the Mobians stepped out of their prisons. He saw that Josh was missing his right shoe and that he was about to step on the glass.

"Hold it, kid. You're missing something." Josh looked down and saw that his right shoe had slipped off seconds before he fell through the mirror.

"Don't worry. I got a friend who could move that out of the way," Tekcor said before pulling out his walkie-talkie and turning it on.

"Cinos, could you see if Revlis could get here fast?"

"Consider it done," Cinos answered.

"That won't be necessary," Josh said before using his psychokinesis to move the glass out of the way. He then walked across the floor and over to Tekcor.

"Tekcor, Revlis won't be there for at least three minutes."

"You might want to 86 that order. He's longer necessary," Tekcor said.

"All right," Cinos said before Tekcor put his walkie-talkie away.

"How'd you do that? Revlis is the only one who could do that."

"Not anymore. Now, Revlis ain't the only psychokinetic in town."

"Nice. Now let's go before Namgge wakes up," Tekcor said before he led everyone out into the hallway.

"Selks, you here? Selks! If you can hear me, answer me!"

"I'm in here, but be quiet. The security system's still active," a voice answered. Tekcor opened the door and led everyone inside. In the room was an echidna with violet fur and red eyes. His name was Selkcunk the Echidna, the mirror double of Knuckles.

"Tekcor. For a minute there, I was thinking Namgge got you."

"Namgge capture me? That will never happen, Selks," Tekcor said.

"Anything I need to do," Selkcunk asked.

"Yeah. See you can get these twelve outsiders back to their world. I gotta take this kid back to HQ."

"Got it. See you back at home base."

"Later, Selks," Tekcor said before he and Selkcunk went their separate ways: Selkcunk going to return all the Mobians home and Tekcor bringing Josh to HQ.

"Why are you taking me back to your base?"

"Because you might prove useful in the fight against Namgge. We needed someone to level the playing field and you might the right guy for the job."

"You're saying I'm the one guy who might be able to defeat this guy," Josh asked.

"That's right. I saw that display of psychokinesis with the glass you did. When I saw that happen, I thought 'Did I just see what I think I saw? I thought Revlis was the only one who could that.' Now I know I was wrong. You said yourself: 'Revlis ain't the only psychokinetic in town.' You're just the secret weapon we need to defeat Namgge," Tekcor said. After a long walk, Tekcor and Josh finally reached the HQ.

"Inside is everyone else involved in the fight against Namgge." Tekcor then led Josh inside, down to where the others were, and in front of a door.

"Here we are, kid. This is where the magic happens," Tekcor said before opening the door and leading Josh inside. Josh was surprised at what he saw inside the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the room Josh and Tekcor had just entered was a squirrel/chipmunk with brown eyes, blue fur, and a brown vest and boots, a hedgehog with green fur, blue eyes, peach-yellow fur, white hyper friction sneakers with red straps, cuffs, and silver buckles, and black gloves with sock-like cuffs, and a cat with yellow fur, lavender eyes, a blue gem embedded in her forehead, a red robe with a purple hemline and a silver mantle, black tights and gloves, and a blue headband. Their names were Yllas Nroca, Cinos the Hedgehog and Ezalb the Cat, the mirror doubles of Sally Acorn, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat respectively.

"Hey, Tekcor. Just got back from your mission," Ezalb asked as she walked up to Tekcor and Josh.

"Yeah. I couldn't wait to get back to you," Tekcor answered before pulling Ezalb in for a kiss that lasted twenty seconds.

"It always feels good when you do that."

"I bet it does. Hey, Cinos."

"Hey, Tekcor," Cinos said softly.

"Yma still giving you trouble," Tekcor asked.

"Yeah. Why won't she get it through her head that I don't love her and I never will?"

"You know Esor. There's no space up there for news like that."

"Tekcor, you should know better than to insult your teammates," Yllas said.

"Well, I don't care. Yma is just the kind of person that won't stop until they get what they want. Almost like Eguor except Yma's after Cinos' heart which she'll never get. And that's the truth," Tekcor said.

"Still it's wrong to call someone a stalker."

"I did not call her a stalker. Did I, kid?"

"Not really. I didn't hear 'stalker'," Josh answered.

"Who is this," Ezalb asked.

"Just a Mobian I picked up on my mission. The others went back to their own world," Tekcor answered.

"But why did you bring him here," Cinos asked.

"Because he's gonna turn the tide in our favor."

"How is he gonna help us defeat Namgge," Yllas asked.

"Excuse me. I have a name. I'm Josh the Hedgehog."

"Anyway, how is Josh gonna help us win?"

"He's got all these powers. Before, I thought Revlis was the only psychokinetic on Suibom. Now, it's him and Josh," Tekcor said.

"Please. Like Josh is a psychokinetic. Show us," Yllas said skeptically.

"All right," Josh said before looking for something to use as a test. He saw a book on the floor, closed his eyes, and placed his psychokinetic hold on it. He mentally lifted it off the floor and placed it back with the other books on a shelf. He opened his eyes and saw the surprised expressions on Cinos, Ezalb, and Yllas' faces.

"How about now? Believe me now?"

"After seeing that, how could we not believe you? You may be the game changer, Josh. You may be the one thing we need to level the playing field."

"Hold on. So, he's a psychokinetic. He can't possibly help us beat Namgge," Cinos said.

"Who said I was just a psychokinetic? I can do a whole lot more than that," Josh said, correcting Cinos.

"Like what?"

"Like this." Josh then saw a full bottle of water on a desk, so he used his psychokinesis to take the cap off. He then controlled the water and had it jump out of the bottle and into his hands where he made it into a sphere of water. He used his aquakinesis to put the water back in the bottle and his psychokinesis to put the cap back on.

"That's just my aquakinesis. I also have pyrokinesis to help control fire, terrakinesis to control earth, aerokinesis to control the air, oneirokinesis to see what you dream about, accoustokinesis to control sound, speed to catch up with even the fastest Mobian, and a whole lot more where those came from," Josh said.

"Amazing. You may be right, Tekcor. This kid could turn the war in our favor for sure," Cinos said.

"So right. If we're lucky, Namgge may not want to bother us at all after Josh's done," Yllas said.

"Hopefully, he can get the message across to Namgge," Tekcor said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Antoine, Sonic, Sally, Mighty, Bunnie, and Rocket were all getting ready to make the jump into the parallel world. Rocket had invited Mighty and Bunnie in case they needed the extra muscle. They had a mirror set up in the room for access to the mirrored Mobius.

"All set, Might," Rocket asked.

"You know it, Rocky! Let's go," Mighty said with enthusiasm.

"Easy, Mighty. The others have to get set up, too, y'know."

"He's right, Mighty. We all have to be ready to fight what's on the other side of the glass," Sally said.

"All right. But you better hurry up. I'm getting anxious." Seconds later, Rocket, Antoine, Bunnie, Sally, and Sonic were all set.

"Okay. Now that we're all set up, let's go," Rocket said before jumping through the mirror.

"I'm next," Mighty said before following Rocket. Sally was next, followed by Antoine, Bunnie, and Sonic. Seconds later, they arrived on Suibom, the mirror double of Mobius.

"I thought that mirror was supposed to bring us to some other world. It fooled us," Sonic remarked.

"That's what you see. Look closer and you'll see the difference between our world and this world." Sonic looked closer as Rocket told him to and saw they truly were in the mirror version of Mobius.

"So, where are we exactly?"

"My best guess would be Suibom," Rocket answered.

"Suibom? What's that supposed to mean, Sugar Rocket," Bunnie asked.

"It's simple." Rocket then took his backpack off his back, opened it, pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and started writing. When he stopped, he walked over to where the mirror they came from and held the piece of paper up. Bunnie, Antoine, Mighty, Sally, and Sonic saw that Rocket had written MOBIUS on the piece of paper and was shown as SUIBOM.

"Simple as that. It's just mirror writing, Buns. It ain't rocket science nor does it take a rocket scientist to figure something as simple as this," Rocket said before tossing the piece of paper into a trashcan.

"So, our mirror doubles have inversed names, correct," Antoine asked.

"Inversed names and appearances. They're completely different from us in name and appearance. Like I said, it ain't rocket science, 'Twan. Even you could figure out something like that."

"I could, couldn't I?" Antoine then figured out he was insulted seconds later.

"Hey," he said as Sonic snickered.

"That was good, Rocket," Sonic said.

"Thanks. Anyway, we should get going so we can find Josh and go back home," Rocket said before walking off. Mighty, Bunnie, Antoine, Sonic, and Sally soon followed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, is there more of you or is this it," Josh asked.

"No, there's more of us. It isn't just Cinos, Yllas, Ezalb, Sliat, Selkcunk, and myself battling against Namgge. The files are in that cabinet right there," Tekcor answered before pointing to a cabinet in one of the corners of the room. "You can check those out anytime."

"Just be sure to put them back after you're done reading," Yllas added.

"You got it. I'm not the kind of guy to leave stuff lying around."

"Good. The last thing we need is clutter," Tekcor said before an alarm started going off.

"ELOCIN, what's going on?" A split-second later, a lynx with green fur, brown eyes, white fur at the end of her feet, ears, and hands, blue and red beads in her hair, and a blue wrap dress materialized right beside Josh, knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you," ELOCIN said as she helped Josh to his feet.

"It's okay. I just don't like being caught by surprise," Josh said as he brushed himself off.

"Josh, this is ELOCIN. ELOCIN, this is our newest secret weapon that'll help us win the fight against Namgge," Tekcor said, introducing Josh to ELOCIN and vice versa.

"Nice to meet you, Josh."

"Nice to meet you, ELOCIN. Have anyone ever told you that dress really compliments your eyes?"

"No, not really," ELOCIN answered.

"Anyway, what's the emergency," Tekcor asked.

"I detected some intruders that had breached our defenses."

"How many are there?"

"I counted one coyote, one rabbit, one armadillo, one squirrel, and two hedgehogs," ELOCIN answered.

"I also took notice that they were Mobians just like you."

"Interesting. Josh, stay here. This mission may get a little dangerous. Ezalb, Cinos, Yllas, come on. We gotta bring those intruders back here for interrogation," Tekcor said before he ran out of the room. Ezalb, Cinos, and Yllas followed after him, leaving ELOCIN and Josh to themselves.

"ELOCIN, think you can pull a video feed of the intruders," Josh asked.

"For you, consider it done," ELOCIN answered as Josh walked over to the surveillance system. He watched the feed and saw the faces of the intruders. His expression changed to an expression of dread.

"No. They can't be here. It can't be them. I gotta go and see for myself." Josh then ran out of the room in a blur of black while ELOCIN dematerialized.

* * *

"Josh should be here somewhere or else my name ain't Jason Griffith. And it's not," Rocket said as he and Mighty walked around the city, trying to find Josh.

"He should be here. I just don't know where," Mighty said.

"Hold it right there," Tekcor said as he walked in front of Rocket and Mighty.

"Rocky, dude looks just like you."

"He does, actually. Who are you?"

"Tekcor the Hedgehog. You're trepassing on my turf, buddy. You better step off or suffer the consequences of your actions."

"Please. What consequences? You can't scare me," Mighty said.

"Might, I don't know. You probably shouldn't upset this guy. If he's like me...," Rocket started before Tekcor pulled out his sword and pressed the tip against Mighty's throat. "He'd be one hell of a swordsman."

"Your friend's right. I am a master swordsman. I'm giving you ten seconds to leave before you two become minced armadilhog," Tekcor threatened.

"Hold up. You can't drag me into this. I'm just a bystander, an accessory, an accomplice," Rocket said.

"Doesn't matter if you're an innocent bystander. You're here along with your friend. Either you leave or you become minced hedgedillo."

"Yeah, I thought we would become minced armadilhog."

"Shut it! Your time's up," Tekcor said before raising his sword. Before he could slice and dice Mighty and Rocket, a bolt of electricity came out of nowhere and hit Tekcor's hand, causing him to drop the sword. He looked at his hand and saw it was badly burned from the bolt.

"Who did that?"

"I did," Josh said as he walked over to Tekcor, Mighty, and Rocket.

"Josh, you're safe," Rocket said.

"Of course I am. I have powers beyond imagination. I use them well and I never lose my head."

"Josh, you're commiting treason by siding with the outsiders. Either you come back over to my side or you're gonna be one sorry hedgehog," Tekcor said.

"No way. You may be a part of the resistance, but one of those outsiders is my dad. Well, not now, but later in the future he'll be," Josh said.

"Josh, step aside or you'll be sorry."

"No. I can't let you slice and dice my dad. If you do that, then you'll be erasing me from history. Do you really want that hangin' over your head all your life?"

"No. I can't do that," Tekcor said as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"'Course you can't. It's like you said: 'Josh'll win us the fight against Namgge. He can make damn sure we're never bothered again.' Of course you never said that exactly, but you will. I can see you saying that," Josh said.

"I'm sure you can. Come on. We gotta get you guys back to HQ. Sorry about treating you two like trash. I didn't know about your alliance with Josh. I apologize for that."

"It's cool. That's the past." Josh, Tekcor, Rocket, and Mighty then started the long walk over to HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we are," Tekcor said as he, Rocket, Josh, and Mighty walked up to an empty field. Rocket and Mighty looked around for an entrance or a tunnel but found nothing.

"Okay. This was officially a waste of time. Let's go, Might. Nothin' to see here," Rocket said before Tekcor grabbed a handle installed in the ground. He pulled it with all his strength and revealed the entrance to HQ.

"Right down there is our HQ. If you'll follow me." Tekcor then walked down the steps, followed by Josh, Mighty, and Rocket. They walked around until they came to the same room Josh entered. Josh looked around for any trace of ELOCIN but found nothing of the sort.

"ELOCIN, are you here," Josh asked.

"I'm right here, Josh. What do you need," ELOCIN asked as she materialized.

"Could you get in touch with the others and ask them if they have the other outsiders?"

"Certainly. I'll get right on that." ELOCIN then walked over to a computer console and communicated with Cinos, Ezalb, and Yllas. Four seconds later, she walked back over to Josh.

"Well," Josh asked.

"They're on their way back with the other outsiders and they'll be here soon. Of course, with Cinos' speed, he'll be in...," ELOCIN started before Cinos ran into the room with Sonic on his back.

"Zero seconds flat."

"Did I miss anything," Cinos asked before seeing Rocket and Mighty.

"What are they doing here? They should be in lockup."

"According to Josh, one of the outsiders I found will grow up to become his own dad. I was about to slice and dice him when Josh told me if I did, I would be erasing him from history and I can't do that," Tekcor said.

"Smart thinking. You did say he would help us win the fight against Namgge. We need him," Cinos said.

"That's right. Hopefully, the outsiders can help us as well."

"Dad?" Rocket then thought about helping out Tekcor and his friends for a few moments.

"We're in. I figure you could use some reinforcements like us."

"We do. We could use all the help we can get at this point," Tekcor said.

"We're back with the other outsiders," Ezalb said as she, Yllas, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine walked into the room.

"Good. Are any of you hurt?"

"No. They're all okay. No cuts, bruises, or anything else, Tekcor. They're perfectly intact."

"Thanks, Ezalb, but I was asking them," Tekcor said.

"Is that really any way to treat a woman," Josh asked.

"Josh's right. Women should be treated as equals," Rocket said.

"And yet you say men are better gamers than women," Sally muttered.

"Heard that."

"Calm down, you two. If we wanna take down Namgge, we gotta put our differences aside and work together."

"Work with her? No way," Rocket said.

"Same here. I don't need that hedgehog telling me what to do."

"Who said I was the boss?"

"That title belongs to me and me only. Remember that," Tekcor said.

"Whatever. I still ain't working with some royal princess," Rocket said.

"At least we're on the same page there," Sally said.

"If we are, then I'll be taking that battle armor I designed for you, Acorn."

"What? No way. I'm keeping that armor."

"The hell you are. That armor is my design, not yours. Now hand it over," Rocket said.

"No! By royal decree, I'm keeping this armor," Sally said before Rocket started laughing.

"What's so damn funny, hedgehog?"

"Your royal decree doesn't do crap here. This ain't Mobius, princess. It's Suibom. Your royal laws don't apply here."

"Yes, they do," Sally said.

"No, they don't. Your royal laws don't apply on Suibom. Only my royal laws apply here. I am the princess of Suibom after all," Yllas said.

"You see? Her laws apply where yours don't. Now...," Rocket started before extending his hand toward Sally.

"Hand it over." Sally growled before placing her battle armor in Rocket's palm.

"Pleasure doing business with you, princess," Rocket said before rumbling was heard on the surface.

"What's going on?" Tekcor ran over to the computer console and saw what was happening topside: Namgge in a heavily armored tank.


	6. Chapter 6

"Namgge. I should've known he'd pull something like this," Tekcor growled as he saw Namgge tearing up the landscape.

"What's going on," Rocket asked.

"Namgge. His tank's causing mayhem topside. We could take it down easy. The problem is it's too heavily armored. Missiles won't work against it nor will anything else. Unless someone can get through the armor, we're seriously dead." Tekcor and Rocket then turned their heads to look at Josh.

"What? Oh, no. I ain't risking my neck against that thing. Tekcor said it was too heavily armored. If I don't pull it off right, there'll be hedgehog on those treads. I'm not going out there to get myself killed," Josh said.

"I'll be there to help distract Namgge if that's what you want. Just make sure Namgge doesn't bother us again," Tekcor said.

"All right. Let's go." Josh then ran out of the room and stopped at the entrance.

"Tekcor, come out right now! I am your king and I demand you to reveal yourself," Namgge shouted.

"Who said you were king? I'm pretty sure that title belongs to Xam and him only," Josh said as he phased through the metal.

"One little hedgehog? That's all they send out to face me? You won't last long against this." Namgge then drove his tank ahead and seemingly crushed Josh. Little did he know that Josh was actually hiding under the tank. He touched his hand to the bottom of the tank and immediately everything was being frozen from the outside.

"Now for the others," Namgge said before crackling was heard. He looked around him and saw everything was being frozen.

"How? That's impossible!"

"Sez you. I'm an electrokinetic, a psychokinetic, an aquakinetic, and a cyrokinetic all in one hedgehog. You can't win against me." The entire tank was frozen in only mere seconds.

"You see? You can't win against me because I'm too good with my powers. Game over, Namgge," Josh said before passing through the solid ice and metal of the tank.

"You better give up if you know what's good for you. Otherwise, you may have to see my other powers up close and personal."

"Fine. I give up. Just please don't hurt me," Namgge pleaded.

"Good enough for me," Josh said.

* * *

"And that was it. Namgge was defeated, Tekcor and his friends won the fight, and we gained some new allies."

"Jo, that was an epic story right there. I still can't believe that was real," Manik said after he, Sonia, Lara, Dominic, and Shade listened intently to Josh's story.

"Well, it was. I just can't believe I walked away from it all without a scratch. I guess I'm that good," Josh said.

"You are. I wouldn't be dating you if you weren't," Sonia said.

"Thanks, Sonia. That means a lot to me."

"So, you defeated Namgge with your cyrokinesis," Shade asked.

"That's right, Shade. I gotta thank that meteorite dad found," Josh answered.

"Meteorite? What meteorite," Lara asked.

"The meteorite that gave my dad all his powers when he was younger. I inherited all his powers when I was brought into this world. I later found that same meteorite hidden away in my house. I touched it and nothing happened, so I brought it to dad so he could tell me about it. The reason I wasn't affected was because I already had all those powers. I let Sonia and Manik handle it and they got the same kind of powers I have. I still got it if you wanna see it." Josh then walked over upstairs and into his room.

"Sure. Let's see this 'meteorite'. I'm sure it's nothing but a joke," Dominic said skeptically.

"It's real, Dom. I've seen it and so has Sonia. Don't doubt it even for a second."

"Manik's right, Dominic. This is not made-up. That meteorite is real." Josh then came back downstairs with a box in both of his hands. He set on the table before opening it and revealing the meteorite inside.

"See? That's the meteorite that crashed into the middle of New Mobotropolis. Dad was able to hear it, so he investigated it. He touched it and felt this surge of power course right through him. He told me the whole story after I found this. If any of you wanna touch it, that's fine by me. Let's let Dominic go first," Josh said before pushing the box toward Dominic.

"Go on. It ain't gonna bite, Mr. Skeptical." Dominic then placed his hand on it and felt power surge through him.

"Dang! That meteorite's got some real power in it."

"Well? Try to do something, Dom. I dare you," Josh said. Dominic looked around for something to control, stopped when he saw Sonia's glass of water, and focused on controlling it. The water floated out of the glass and flew over to Dominic's hands. He then placed it back into Sonia's glass with ease.

"Nice job, Dominic. You're officially an aquakinetic like Sonia, Manik, and I are."

"I actually did it," Dominic said.

"Lara, would you like to give it a try," Josh asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lara then pressed her hand against the meteorite and felt power surge through her.

"Amazing. I think I got the same powers like Dominic just did," Lara said before the meteorite stopped glowing.

"I guess it was only enough for six Mobians to be powered up."

"Too bad. I was hoping to get powers just like you guys."

"Yeah, too bad," Josh said before realizing something.

"I got it. Shade, you can just touch the meteorite when it crashes here."

"That's good. I just need to wait," Shade said. Today, Josh stumbled onto a mirrored Mobius and met Tekcor and his friends. Today, Josh met the Reflections of his allies.


End file.
